Not So Born This Way
by i-heart-brittana
Summary: What would've happened if Santana had worn her "Lebanese" shirt? Would she be criticised or would they except her immediately? Read and find out. Rated T for mild language and themes. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Coming Out

Glee Club were in the auditorium, waiting for Mr Schuester to come and watch them perform "Born This Way.". They were all laughing, when Santana came in, her tanned brown vest with animal fur around the hood covering up her white t-shirt. Brittany gave Santana a curious look, while her eyes flickered to Santana's stomach. Brittany raised an eyebrow, as if to say _Which shirt are you wearing?_

Santana didn't walk over and reply, nor did she even mouth 'Lebanese' or 'bitch' to Brittany. She just walked over, and stood away from everyone.

'Okay, guys!' Mr Schue said. 'Since none of us has seen each other's shirts, before we perform our number, how about we show each other?'

Everyone instantly nodded and ripped open their jackets. Santana, slightly nervous, started to unbutton hers.

Brittany looked at her with pleasure.

When the club saw Santana's, they were very confused.

'Lebanese?' said Tina. 'I thought you were Hispanic?'

'It wasn't meant to say Lebanese,' Santana looked at Brittany. 'It was a spelling error.'

Finn looked confused. 'Then what was it meant to say...?'

Brittany ran forward and hugged Santana. Before Santana could say that the shirt was actually meant to say "lesbian", they all guessed.

'Holy crap,' said Puck, looking into the distance. 'I've been making out with a lesbian for 2 years!'

Sam's eyes widened. 'You think that's bad? I'm going to be known as the last person to date the lesbian Santana Lopez!'

Santana pretended to ignore them, although their words still hurt.

Kurt was thrilled. 'Oh, you've come out of your closet!' he ran forward and hugged them too.

'Wait, does this mean Brittany is a...?' Artie said slowly.

'No, I think I'm bicurious. But I do love Santana.' Brittany said, still hugging Santana and Kurt.

Rachel said nothing.

Mr Schuester clapped. 'Well, Santana, I think you established the whole point of this week's homework assignment. Acceptance. How long have you known?'

'Since Miss Holliday sand "Landslide" with me and Britt.' Santana wiped a small tear from her eye as she Brittany and Kurt stopped hugging her, and Brittany took her hand.

'I knew it,' said Quinn quietly.

Lauren laughed. 'Well there goes your reputation.'

'Shut up Zizes. Lesbian or not, I'm still going to have a better reputation than you because a. I could get guys even though I weren't into them and b. because I actually don't look like a mother of a baby hippopotamus.' Santana snapped.

Brittany gasped.

'Tana, don't insult her about her looks!' she muttered, although dumbfounded glee club members and Mr Schue could hear her.

'This is exactly what I was afraid of!' said Santana, her voice quavering. 'Critism and judgement. I'm not singing the number anymore,' she walked off the stage and left the auditorium.

'Nice one, Lauren!' said Kurt angrily. 'She felt free for about 10 seconds before you ruined her fun. You too, Puckerman and Sam! Do you know how hard it is? It's not like baking a cake. One mess up and you can start again, but when something like that happens and people mess it up for you, there's no turning back. We're the first teens that she has confided her secret in and all you do is make her feel bad. I'll still perform, but I am NOT happy with you three.'

And at that, Mr Schuester announced that it was probably time to start the number.


	2. Chapter 2: Comfort and Forgiveness

chap2

Brittany heard some sobbing in the one of the girls cubicles. She knew it was Santana. She pushed open the door to see a weak and limp Santana, sitting on the toilet lid, head in her hands.

Santana knew who it was.

'I- I thought they w-would be good about i-it, like K-Kurt and Mr Schue, I didn't think th-that they would talk to me like that.' Santana lifted up her head. 'They'll all look at me differently. They'll talk to me differently. All the girls will think I want to make out with them.' she dropped her head again. 'I guess I knew that result was coming.'

'Santana.,' said Brittany firmly.

Santana looked at Brittany, because she had just used her whole name instead of saying "San" or "Tana".

'You are the most strong, independent, tough girls that I know. Mentally and physically ('Where did you learn those words?' said Santana, smiling a bit.). What they said shouldn't matter. What people think shouldn't matter. As long as you know who you are, and you are okay with that, no one, NO ONE, should EVER get to you. I was so proud of you today. That was so brave! I know Puck, Sam and Lauren weren't helpful, and Rachel will be glad she has a reason to torture you this time, but did you see Kurt and Mr Schue? They were so happy! It just might take them some time to come round, you'll see.'

'Everyone thinks you're so stupid,' smiled Santana, as she wiped her tears away. 'But really, you're just a wise person in disguise. Thanks.'

Brittany took Santana's hand.

'Now come with me, and walk through the school, _like you own it!_' Brittany smiled.

Santana laughed and walked with Brittany.

As soon as she went into the corridor, people stared at her holding hands with Brittany. She began to feel self-conscious.

'No, Britt, I can't do this... I can't...'

'Yes you can.' said Brittany soothingly. 'I know you can.'

So they began to walk again.

_Don't think about them... you are finally with the person you love, and she is right beside you, reciprocating your feelings... it's alright. If they can hold hands with their partners, why can't I? Keep on walking, and be proud of her. She's a beautiful specimen, and she's yours... all yours..._

Santana's own comforting words made her feel on top of the world. She gave Brittany's hand a squeeze, straightened up her back, held her head high and began to smile a bit.

Brittany sensed Santana's confidence, and was pleased with it. When they reached the choir room, Brittany stopped Santana in the door way, and gave her a small but gentle kiss on the cheek.

Santana wasn't embarrassed by this, but gave Brittany one back. They then both walked into the classroom.

'Hey, Santana,' said Puck. 'We're really sorry about what we said, and we realised it hurt your feelings. We want you to know that we're okay about you, and we're happy you know who you are, and... that emotional stuff... so, Sam and I are going to sing on behalf of the glee club to both og you guys.'

Puck and Sam picked up their guitars, and the band began to play with them.

_Puck: The Lone Ranger in Tonto  
>Laurel and Hardy<br>Batman and Robin  
>It was Snoopy and Charlie<br>Friends through thick and thin  
>Friends to the very end<br>I think you would agree  
>That's how it is for You and me<br>_  
><em>Both: I want to know I need You<br>I want you to know it's true  
>That there's no way<br>I could have made it without You  
>It's so good to know that<br>I've got a friend like You_

_Sam: I tell you it's black  
>But you see it white<br>You say go left  
>But I know it's right<br>No matter where we go  
>Be it through the highs or lows<br>I will be by Your side  
>Cause You and I are friends for life<br>_

_Both: I want to know I need You  
>I want you to know it's true<br>That there's no way  
>I could have made it without You<br>It's so good to know that  
>I've got a friend like You<br>_  
><em>Both: Through all of the laughter and tears<br>Through all the questions and fears  
>Through all of the winning and losing and trying<br>I will be by Your side  
>Cause You and I are friends for life<em>

Santana clapped along with the rest of them, and she got up to give both the boys a hug.

'GROUP HUG!' yelled Rachel.

Everyone laughed as they all joined in in a big group hug.

FIN.

Song: A Friend Like You, Geoff Moore and the Distance


End file.
